bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Titan974's Comics
Blade Titan974's Comics were obviously made by Blade Titan974 on January 25 2008. Comics 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8 introduced the characters. There has been 15 main series comics, 2 fillers, 4 GS comics, 11 specials, and 5 fan comics, and 25 CAC comics. There are also several PGSes, and there's currently one saga so far. The topic has been temporarily closed. Blade has said that "If I don't release it by January 1, I shall stab myself." History Meta-Nui: The Adventure Begins... When Blade first joined BZP, his goal was to make his epic titled "Meta-Nui: The Adventure Begins...". However, it turned out being unsuccessful and poorly written. This was the original story of Meta-Nui, which was to be a large epilogue of sorts to the canon Bionicle storyline. Main article coming soon. The New Beginning After MN:TAB closed, Blade made no effort to redo it. Mostly due to the fact that he made it right on the spot when posting a new chapter. However, later, he found Dark709's Comics which, of course, inspired him to make comics. And, after seeing other good comics such as That's Messed Up: The Series and Takuma Nuva's MNOLG-style Comics, he did just that. After deciding to do so, he started to think up characters with the help Stealth Hunter, who is actually one of Blade's friends in real life. First, Blade began with a simple comic that used some of Dark's old backgrounds. Then, he had made better backgrounds and started to become a little more creative with jokes, resulting in comics 2 to 5. And so, Blade Titan974's Comics began. Rise in Popularity After making several comics, Blade's comics had been pretty popular for a first-time-comic series. And then, next thing Blade knew, he had more guest star requests then he thought he would have, resulting in the 20 that he still needs to do. And, after beginning, Blade had began making Holiday Specials, beginning with Gerlicky's Birthday. The comics were rising very high in popularity at this time. Drop in Production However, after a while, production started to decrease. Comics took a lot longer to be made. This eventually resulted in the discontinuation of the GS comics and Specials. Around comic 9, Blade got addicted to a game. Although, this turned out to give Blade the idea of comic 9, Blade still made comics rather slowly. But, each comic did become a lot longer, although they had higher quality. Of course, again, this made Blade take weeks to make comics. He became very frustrated and annoyed at this. Quest for the Meta Sword Finally, a year after the premier of these comics, Blade began the comic's first saga, Quest for the Meta-Sword. Around the premier, production had improved. Comics took about three weeks. Even for comic 13, which was entirely animated. But, of course, Blade than again lapsed into a less productive period. Hiatus Despite the fact that the final Co-Author Contest comic was originally to be released before, the comics are technically going through a hiatus. This is so Blade can settle and improve things, and to start fresh again. The new season is currently slated for a Fall 2009 release. Co-Author Contest The Co-Author Contest was, obviously, a contest to find Blade a Co-Author. He had numerous people enter, including Aquatic Lewa, Haku340, VakamaTK, Reflum, Tahuninja, Dr. Kohls, Colenuva, and Kahinuva. It was then confirmed that VakamaTK would be a Co-Author. Kahinuva was later revealed to be another Co-Author. The other Co-Authors are yet to be revealed. Characters Blade's Posse Unofficial name. All those who are currently or going to join Blade on his quest to stop Storm. Storm's Alliance Unofficial name All those who are helping Storm to achieve his goal. Many of those current or upcoming are unknown. PGSes Permanent guest stars, usually from BZP, who appear in these comics as part of Blade's posse. Guardians Known and unknown guardians of the Meta Sword. There may be more. GSes Co-Authors/Co-Author Candidates Recurring Characters Characters that often appear or are referred to. Some may have larger roles later on. The Comics See List of Blade Titan974's Comics. Events Also known as sagas, story arcs, etc. Events are basically major things that happen on Meta-Nui. Some are like movies, except only some parts animated. Blade plans to do five events, a few of them being full movies. Blade plans to make 5 events. Quest For The Meta Sword And so, it begins... The first event of the series. Basically, it's about Blade and co trying to beat Storm to the legendary Meta Sword. But before doing so, they need to collect three keys. And all three have guardians they need to beat in order to get them. Plus, they must avoid ambushes from Storm's Silvahk and most likely the Black Aether. Rising Suns Rather than being an entirely new saga, Rising Suns is a new section of sorts of QFTMS, created as a season two of the comics. Rising Suns will include a variety of updates, such as a largely improved Comic Kit and improved graphics. Rising Suns also premiers Life on Meta-Nui (See below.) Blade has many plans for the premier, but Blade has said that in order to do them all, RS's original release date may have to be postponed. Unknown Second Event A while ago, Blade had officially announced the second event. However, the only known information is that a new female character will be introduced. Blade has also confirmed that the comics will be "going everywhere," and has said that guest stars will be given a special role. Life on Meta-Nui The simple days... This side-series is meant to continue the original, classic studio-comics outlook, showing humor as a break from QFTMS. The series mostly revolves around an "alternate universe" version of Meta-Nui (Which is pretty much the cast still living in Blade's Hut), and events before or during QFTMS behind the scenes, with occasional parodies and such. LoMN is to be released with Rising Suns. Video Game Adaptions Main Article: Blade Titan974's Comics: The Game Coming Soon Credits *Dark709 for Chimoru Omega and several other stuff. *Gerlicky for being my first PGS and for providing most of the colors I used. *Cin - Gali's fan for being my first GS. *Lerman the cyber toa for making the first fan comic. *VakamaTK for the nice animated banner and some contributions to the Sprite Kit. *Toranova for the shiny banner. *The CAs and CACs for entertaining the fans while I work. *Haku340 for the CAC banners *The Contributors of Chimoru Omega for some things I use. Trivia *The "12:21" in "Meet Katoka" was the actual time that panel was made. *Gerlicky's original Plasma Saber is actually a recolored version of the "Z-Saber" from Mega Man Zero. *Dark Panther and Battle Arachnoid have there names because they match with Storm Lasher (They're all 2008 Exo-Force set names), and they have Beast Forms that resemble their names. *Blade Titan974 now has permission to use Dark709's expressions. *These comics are NOT studio comics, due to the fact that there will be an actual storyline, and these don't even take place in a studio. *The new female character who will appear in the second event has already been seen. *While the Co-Author Application contest ended in June, Blade extended the time for Kahinuva since (at that time) he was a relativity new member and had not made a comic before. *Kahinuva redid Blade's living room and bedroom plus all his furniture in Six Shade for his CAC comic. *Many of Blade Titan974s fans have admitted to have not posted for the majority of the time they have spent reading his comics. *QFTMS's tag line is "And so, it begins...", based on the tag line of Blade's original epic, "Meta-Nui: The Adventure Begins..." *Comic 12's title is also based on the title of the same epic. *Life on Meta-Nui can be considered a revised version of Blade's canceled comedy of the same name. External Links *The Topic *The Comics On Majhost *Character Sheet *Fan Comic Kit Category: Comics Category:Comic Sagas Category:Blade Titan974's Comics Category:International ComicContinuity